


Evil trolls

by Disneyqueen626



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyqueen626/pseuds/Disneyqueen626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls are much darker than one would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil trolls

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my cousin were arguing about whether or not the trolls were evil. I win.

The kidnapping had been simple, really. They easily wiped the little blonde boy of his memories of his family, locking out sounds of the outside world for a few hours until his parents calling his name finally stopped. Most trolls families had at least one human child with them. It was troll tradition to abduct beautiful children, especially blonde ones. They would have taken the little princess too if her parents hadn't been there. They had only helped the king and queen because it was an opportunity for stealing memories, things they feasted on. The boy they ended up with would have to do. And his reindeer was unwilling to part with the boy, so it just stayed. As the boy grew, he would occasionally have glimpses of his childhood memories, which were instantly swiped away by his kidnappers. For thirteen years the boy lived with them, stupidly falling for the lies they told him. Then he fell for that girl- the same girl that they had robbed memories from thirteen years before- and she had stolen him away from them. The spell that never allowed Kristoff to be away from their place for more than a few days was broken. There had been one thing that they had been truthful about the night over a decade before: love breaks all spells.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is actually accurate in Norse mythology. Also in the story Frozen was based on, The Snow Queen, the trolls are evil. But then again, so is the Snow Queen...


End file.
